Motherly Ties
Motherly Ties is an optional side quest in ''Deus Ex: Human Revolution. ''It is given to Jensen by Cassandra Reed upon exiting the Sarif Industries building. Introduction Upon exiting the Sarif Industries building after completing the first mission at the plant, Adam Jensen is approached by Cassandra Reed, Megan's mother. Cassandra is not over Megan's death and thinks there was a cover-up in the police investigation, and wants Jensen's help. Overview Cassandra had previously enlisted the help of someone else for this mission - Detective Chase, who was able to acquire three leads before being forced to give up. They are: #The evidence for the investigation is located in a secure police lot outside the police station. Jensen should recover all of them. There is further evidence inside a secure safe. #Detective Wagner was on the case and should have more information. Jensen should confront him. #Captain Penn was on the case and should have more information. Jensen should investigate the computer in his office at the police station. To follow-up on these leads, Jensen should meet with Detective Chase first. Primary objectives Locate Detective Chase's building Chase is located in the lobby of the first apartment block in Brooklyn Courts of Detroit, the same building that the Thorpes live in. Meet with Detective Chase Chase recognizes Jensen right away and has no problems giving him his leads, but has to be convinced to give up the code to the security locker safe as well. Using the CASIE augmentation on Chase and selecting CHARM will result in him giving up the safe code. Locate Captain Penn's office Captain Penn's office is on the second level of the police station. Both his office door and computer can be hacked. An alternative route through the ventilation system is also possible. Jensen must read his emails to complete this objective. Investigate Captain Penn's Computer Hack or enter the passcode to obtain the e-mails. Locate the DPMD storage unit Jensen can find the locker in the alley beside the police station. Find all evidence related to the case There are several ebooks in the lot containing information on the attackers as well as Megan's autopsy that must be read to complete the objective. The safe has a level 3 terminal on it and contains a diary entry as well as Megan's bracelet. The safe code is 7196. This objective is complete once Jensen reads all critical ebooks. Go to the police station lobby Officer Wagner is located here but he will not give up his information willingly. It is possible to intimidate him with the CASIE augmentation but completing the secondary objective will make this objective a lot easier. Meet with Officer Wagner Deal with Chet Wagner in the lobby. He is at first unwilling to cooperate; completing the secondary objectives will make him give up his information willingly. If you have the CASIE augmentation, his personality type is omega and you can bypass the secondary objective. Return to Cassandra Reed Once Jensen has completed all of the objectives, he should meet with Cassandra Reed again, who is in the lobby of Jensen's apartment complex. If Jensen has Megan's bracelet, he can give that to Cassandra to ease her sorrows or keep the bracelet and unlock the Sentimental Value achievement. This completes the quest. Secondary objectives Locate Officer Wagner's office The secondary objective is not entirely necessary, however, if Jensen does not have the CASIE aug, there is an incriminating email on Wagner's computer on the third level of the polce station that he can use to convince Wagner to give up the information. The door to his office can be hacked or there is also an air vent that leads into his office. Investigate Officer Wagner's Office Hack or enter the password to Wagner's computer and read the e-mails. The fourth and final email contains incriminating evidence that can then be used against him, causing him to back down and give Jensen the information. Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution side quests